Notre Histoire
by Darness K. M
Summary: ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, Scott aurait dû être là pour son ami... Petit Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Notre Histoire..._

 _Quand Scott arriva prés du corps du jeune homme sans vie, il sut que tout était terminé..._

 _Il serrait doucement le corps contre lui alors que les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir, coulaient le long de son visage, pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille au devant du danger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour le protéger ? Il aurait dû être à ses cotés ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi après Allison, lui enlevait-on un aussi cher ? Rien. Allison n'était rien à ses yeux à coté de lui. Le reste du monde n'était rien à coté de celui qui se tenait entre ses bras, inerte, le teint pâle, les yeux fermés et encore plus froid que d'habitude..._

 _Comment était-ce possible ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre à ses cotés tout le long de sa vie, ne jamais lâcher la main qu'il lui tendait, ne jamais s'éloigner de lui plus qu'il ne le fallait... Il ne s'imaginait pas une vie sans lui. Une vie terne pleine de solitude. À quoi bon les loup-garous, les kanimas et autres choses surnaturelles si son meilleur ami n'était plus là pour lui apporter toutes les bonnes choses de la vie... ? Jamais. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passait comme ça. Lydia ne lui pardonnerait pas. Le Shérif ne lui pardonnerait pas. Peu importe, il ne se pardonnerait jamais lui-même._

 _À genoux dans cette forêt froide et humide, il n'avait de cesse de pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte, ayant l'impression que son cœur était en train de s'effriter, personne n'était là pour le voir de toute manière. Une immense tristesse s'était emparé de lui, qu'il ne savait refréner, jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire face à une douleur pareille. Jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir perdre Stiles..._

 _Stiles était mort._

 _C'était un fait, même s'il ne voulait y croire, la réalité était devant ses yeux, il aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait un jour, avec le surnaturel qui régnait à Beacon Hills. Et Stiles qui enquêtait et allait toujours au front malgré le danger. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité à se sortir des situations dramatiques, alors, peut-être que Scott avait un peu relâchait sa vigilance... Ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. Jamais rien ne pourra jamais le remplacer à ses yeux. Il aimait Stiles. Il l'aimait comme c'était inimaginable. Il suffisait que Stiles soit là, à ses cotés, pour qu'il sache que tout allait bien. Tant que Stiles était en vie, aussi bien portant que possible, alors tout allait bien._

 _À présent, tout allait mal. Stiles n'étant plus qu'un corps sans vie. Il repensa à tout ces moments passés avec lui, sa rencontre à l'école primaire, leur rencontre ensuite avec Theo, le sourire de Claudia, puis, la tristesse de son ami quand elle est partis à l'hôpital... Avant de mourir. Scott avait été là. Il avait serré son ami dans ses petits bras d'enfant, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, depuis. Il l'aidait et le soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il ne voulait plus jamais voir Stiles dans cet état... Mais... Maintenant... Il ne le verrait plus du tout..._

 _La vie était injuste. La vie était cruelle. Tout était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser, il n'aurait jamais dû l'entraîner dans toute cette histoire, il s'en voulait tellement... Même si s'en vouloir ne servirait à rien à présent, le jeune homme était mort et ne reviendrait pas à la vie comme Peter ou Kate... Il aurait au moins dû lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Qu'il était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Que jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aimerait autant ou plus quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Stiles était son meilleur ami... Et plus que ça... Il était ce qu'il aimait le plus dans la vie... Il était sa boussole qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre... Il était son ancre... Il était cette douloureuse sensation dans la poitrine lorsqu'il le repoussait... Il était tout ce qu'il avait..._

 _Et il venait de tout perdre. Scott poussa un puissant rugissement de loup-garou, entre tristesse et colère, ces sentiments qui débordaient dans sa poitrine, trop douloureux._

 _C'est là qu'il entendit un cœur se remettre à battre._


	2. Chapter 2

_Notre Histoire... - 2_

Quand Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux, le cri de douleur et de peine résonnait encore dans son âme et dans sa chair. C'était un peu flou, il ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'il y faisait, comment il s'était retrouvé inconscient... Ni pourquoi il avait si mal. Seulement, les questions s'envolèrent pour le moment quand il vit le visage de Scott, ravagé par les larmes ainsi que de multiples sentiments, plutôt partagé entre la tristesse et le soulagement.

« - Stiles... Mon dieu... Tu es vivant... »

Scott le serrait si fort contre lui qu'il pouvait tout à fait sentir sa chaleur de loup-garou, qui le changeait du froid environnant. Cependant, il caressait son visage comme s'il était en sucre ou qu'il était fais de la porcelaine la plus délicate. Loin d'être une brute, Scott n'avait pourtant jamais pris particulièrement de pincette avec lui, et il aimait ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Puis, ça lui revint, se souvenant alors de ce qui s'était passé il n'y avait vraiment pas si longtemps que ça. Il était partis au devant du danger, sans attendre Scott, comme souvent. Il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Mais cette fois, le danger ne le frôla pas, non, il l'avait transpercé de part en part. Il était tombé alors à genoux, sans doute dans cette même forêt, sentant une douleur insupportable, comme un trou béant dans la poitrine. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son père et son meilleur ami, Scott, même s'il agissait parfois comme un idiot, il essayait de toujours faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il l'aimait plus que tout.

Il s'était senti mourir en glissant au sol.

Pourtant, il était finalement vivant, se réveillant dans les bras de Scott, ne sachant par quel miracle il avait échappé à la mort cette fois. Il fallait croire que la grande faucheuse ne voulait pas de lui, et c'était tant mieux.

« - Je suis vivant... Ne pleure plus... » Qu'y avait-il de plus dur que voir le brun pleurer, il n'en savait rien.

« - Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tant... »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, qu'avait-il entendu ? Pouvait-il y croire ? À moins que son ami, ne parlait que d'amitié, de fraternité... De tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours dis, ce qu'ils avaient affichés aux yeux des autres, loin des non-dits sous-entendu dans certains regards et sourires que personne ne savait déchiffrer. C'est sûr que comme ça, leur relation n'allait pas avancer, ni prendre de tournure dramatique. Pourtant, ça n'était vraiment pas passé loin cette nuit.

Alors tant pis, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance, autant croquer la vie à pleine dent et ne plus avoir de regret. Foncer dans le mur, mais y foncer en faisant ce qu'on aime, c'est toujours mieux. Il se tâtait un peu, cherchant son regard, mais on n'y voyait rien de plus que des larmes, au moins, il aura essayé. Il vint alors poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doux et maladroit, mais on y sentait assez facilement les sentiments qu'il contenait. Puis, il le fixa à nouveau, avec un petit sourire.

« - Moi aussi. » Avant de faire une petite grimace sous la douleur qu'il ressentait encore. « - J'ai mal... Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie... » La réaction du loup-garou ne se fit pas attendre, il posa la main sur la blessure et n'hésita pas à prendre sa douleur.

Stiles soupira doucement d'aise, sentant la douleur le quitter alors que son ami faisait un peu la grimace, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour que l'hyperactif se sente mieux, vraiment. Et surtout, il voulait qu'il soit capable de tenir le coup jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Le loup-garou, une fois la plus grande partie de la douleur aspirée, laissant Stiles en bien meilleur état, porta son meilleur ami à la façon d'une princesse, pour se mettre en route vers l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

« - Plus jamais. Plus jamais, je ne laisserais t'arriver quoique ce soit. » L'humain haussa les sourcils, surtout en voyant le regard rougeoyant de l'alpha, avant de sourire doucement. Ça sonnait comme une promesse. Non, mieux qu'une promesse. Un serment inviolable ? Peu importe. Scott ne l'abandonnera jamais, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Sa main vint caresser les doigts du véritable alpha.

« - Tu ressens la même chose alors ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es plus important que tout, à mes yeux. J'ai été idiot de vouloir protéger tout le monde, dorénavant, je ferais de toi ma priorité... »

Le fils du shérif était surpris d'un tel discours, mais ne pouvait cacher sa joie en voyant son nouvel amant prendre de l'assurance. Espérant que ce ne soit pas des paroles en l'air, il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, profitant de sa chaleur...


End file.
